


My Bad Boy

by shamelessbieber



Series: High School AU's [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Ian, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, High School, M/M, Protective Ian, Top Ian Gallagher, sophomore mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: Mickey is the sophomore with an older boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> theres no smut im sorry! i really suck at it

**_[based on this post](http://rideordiegallavich.tumblr.com/post/84736981122/these-gifs-froze-like-this-on-my-phone-i-freaked) _ **

 

Mickey was - at first - sad because he couldn't take his boyfriend to homecoming with him. It's not because his boyfriend got expelled from that school or because he'd be a graduating senior if he was still attending school. They kept their relationship lowkey for many reason. The first reason being that Ian - the older boyfriend - isn't openly gay and because the three - almost three - year age difference. 

Homecoming was pretty boring for Mickey. The girl he came with was informed of his sexuality but she still said yes since she didn't have a date. Mickey came because his sister practically begged him. So, now he's sitting at his table thinking of his boyfriend no one knows about. "Come on, Mick, come dance with us!"

Mandy grabbed Mickey and dragged him to the dance floor. Mickey moved lazily to the music with his sister and her friend, also his date, Karen Jackson. "You suck at dancing." Karen laughs at him, seeing as he was just swaying his body.

"That's because I can't and won't dance." He points out. "I'll be back, you want something to drink?"

"Grab my purse on your way back." Mandy winks, Mickey knowing Mandy has her ways to get alcohol into anywhere where it's prohibited. As Mickey was walking toward the drinks, through the music he heard a familiar whistle. A whistle that made him look up quickly, and look around. He furrows his eyebrows then suddenly his mouth is covered and he's being picked up and carried.

When the person let's him go, he was about to yell until he realized it's his boyfriend. "Dude, why didn't you just walk in. Jesus, fuck!" Mickey groans.

"If a teacher was to recognize me, I'd be kicked out immediately and be questioned as to why I'm here." Ian replies, then smirks. "You look nice."

"Shut up." Mickey replies, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are you here?"

Ian chuckles, "I wanted to see my boyfriend all dressed up. And I didn't like the fact you were here with a female."

"A female that knows I'm gay." Mickey's eyebrows raise as Ian steps closer and grips his blazer. "You saw me when you snuck in that one da-"

"Mick, shut up." Ian says, grabbing a cigarette from the box in his jacket pocket. "I felt bad I couldn't bring you on my own and I wanted to see you."

Mickey shakes his head and takes the cigarette from Ian's mouth. He holds it between his fingers, a he moves closer to Ian and presses their lips together. Ian's lips are soft against Mickey's. With a small smirk, Ian takes Mickey's bottom lip between his own, biting down on it. Mickey lets out a gasp, Ian obviously showing Mickey the sensual things about kisses that he's never experienced. 

 

"Fuck, Ian, we can't do this here." Mickey half moans, as Ian's lips attach to his neck. "Or we can go to the basement..."

Ian nods, telling Mickey to lead the way. Mickey put of the cigarette that he had taken from Ian and showed him the way to the basement. In the basement there's an old classroom that's still furnished that they went into. Mickey jumps on the desk, Ian immediately pulling Mickey closer. "Got a condom?" Mickey whispers lowly, Ian nodding. 

They stripped, roughly, Ian making sure not to ruin Mickey's clothes in the process. They fucked in that classroom, Mickey yelling as loud as pleased not caring if someone were to randomly come downstairs for no reason. Ian let Mickey ride him at one point to watch his younger boyfriend moan and see the pleasure he was giving him. After they had both tapped out, Ian lit another cigarette.

It was taking Mickey longer to get dressed, so Ian watched him. Mickey breathes out heavily as Ian inhales the cigarette. "Where are you going now? We've been gone a while. What do I tell my sister and Karen?" Mickey started to freak out once he realized that he disappeared without telling anyone.

"Don't you think it's time for me to meet your sister? And the girl who's going to be in prom pictures with my boyfriend." Ian smirks, standing up from the leaning on the desk. "Unless you wanna keep me a secret?"

Mickey smiles, "You really want to meet them? What about everyone else? All the seniors are here too." 

"It'll be nice to see my old friends."

Mickey laughs at that. Ian told Mickey about how Ian had no friends, only followers. All of his 'friends' just used him to be protected around the school. Ian was the typical bad boy who no one dared to fuck with and all the people that talked to him just wanted protection. So he beat most of them up ... that being partially the reason he got expelled. "Least I wasn't a nerd." Ian nudges his boyfriend.

"Say's the one who stopped fucking me because he saw my marvel comics." Mickey looks at Ian who starts laughing. They make their way back upstairs, Ian taking a deep breath as he walked inside with Mickey. When people started looking toward them, Ian grabs Mickey's hand and intertwines their fingers. Mandy and Karen ran to them, Mandy leaving her date on the dance floor.

"So this is where you disappear every fucking day?" Mandy points to Ian, then smirks. "You did good."

Ian chuckles. 

"Mandy, sister." Mandy holds her hand out, and Ian shaking it. Karen also introduced herself. "So, you joining us?"

"Can't." Ian chuckles. "You see the security walking toward us? They're here to escort me. Call me so I can pick you all up and we can go out to eat somewhere."

Before Ian left, he kissed Mickey and ran off. Security followed, Mickey laughing. Mandy punches his arm, then frowns. "You never told me you were dating Ian Gallagher! I've always had a crush on his brother Lip, you could've hooked me up goddammit! Now he's dating some girl older than him. Mickey, you suck!"

Mickey rolls his eyes. "If it was't obvious, he's nineteen and I'm sixteen. And he wasn't openly gay. That's why we kept it lowkey."

"Oh well, he's still hot."

"I know." 

 

 


End file.
